


Sabor Durazno

by Cherry Kiki (cherry_kiki)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_kiki/pseuds/Cherry%20Kiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La curiosidad de un monje pervertido más la presencia de una joven miko del futuro, estando a solas por breves momentos y un brillo labial con sabor durazno, traerán un extraño resultado. Crack-Pair MirokuxKagome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabor Durazno

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pues InuYasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sensei y no creo que algún día me pertenezca, lo único que puedo obtener de esto son reviews.
> 
>  
> 
> N/A: Ciaossu reportándome en esta web pues ya saben lo sucedido en FF y me gustaría que mis fics estuvieran online por si tengo que eliminarlos de FF y hoy les traigo un One-Shot de lo que yo considero una Crack-Pair pero que es muy posible, digo el roce hace el cariño. Y como advertencia es un MirKag o sea un MirokuxKagome y para ubicarnos un poco en el tiempo Sango y Kirara apenas se integran al equipo, dense la oportunidad de leerlo y decirme que les pareció con un review

**One-Shot**

***.*.*.*.***

* * *

 

Después de un buen descanso en su época volvía al Sengoku con los demás, sorpresa se llevó al no encontrar a nadie que la recibiera y con un toque de decepción se colocó su mochila y emprendió rumbo a la aldea.

-Kagome-sama- era el monje quien le recibía a medio camino -Bienvenida-

-Miroku-sama- le sonrío -y los demás- caballerosamente el joven tomo su equipaje para llevarla

-Sango y Kirara entrenando- era usual que lo hiciera -y el pequeño Shippo jugando con las niñas-

-Y donde esta Inuyasha?-

-El…- como decirlo sin herirla

-Kikyou está cerca nee- el houshi solo asintió en silencio

El trayecto hacia la cabaña fue sin decir palabra alguna por parte de los dos, la pelinegra aceptaba con cada vez con mayor facilidad las escapadas del hanyou. Una vez que se instalaron en la vivienda ella trato de mostrar un semblante más alegre y el mayor trato de alegrarle.

-Dígame que trajo esta vez- pregunto con su curiosidad nata hacia ella

-Bueno, traje algunos caramelos y chocolates- mostrando varias bolsas de golosinas -y sopa instantánea-

-Lo de siempre- viendo rodar un tubo de lo que parecía un líquido color rosado casi transparente -Y esto- atrapando aquel recipiente

-Oh es el regalo de Yuka- era un lipgloss con olor y sabor durazno

Sus amigas le obsequiaron varios productos para sus labios, querían fervientemente que la joven recibiera su primer beso, con tantos admiradores.

-Y que es- siempre tenía curiosidad de todo lo que provenía de su tiempo

-Es un artículo para labios- sacando el aplicador -protege y realza los labios- aplicándose el producto

-Wow- la boca de la miko se veía tan tentadora

-A veces dan color, este solo da brillo- moviendo el gloss de un lado a otro -tiene un olor a durazno- ofreciendo el envase para que lo comprobara

-Es verdad- y por su mente cruzo la idea de si tendría el sabor de dicha fruta

La atrajo a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura, impedía cualquier escape de la adolescente, Kagome estaba confundida y no pensaba con claridad más al ver como el rostro del ojiazul se acercaba peligrosamente al de ella.

Por inercia cerro sus ojos y no llego el beso sonrojándose por pensarlo y sentir sobre sus labios la respiración de Miroku y tenía miedo de abrir los ojos.

Torturándola con ansiar el contacto y deleitándose con las mejillas carmín de la chica de ojos chocolate que ahora no podía ver, la atrajo más a su cuerpo, casi estaba a horcajadas sobre él.

Acaricio su bello rostro y coloco sus labios sobre los femeninos, con calma marco un ritmo suave y los labios danzaban uno sobre otro, ella inexperta con naturalidad colaboro en esa comunicación boca a boca, prolongo el ósculo tanto como los pulmones de ambos pudieron.

-Miroku- olvido el honorífico

-Mmm...- se relamió los labios -de verdad sabe a durazno-

-Eh- observando que el moreno tenía parte de su brillo en los labios

-Listo- su boca estaba limpia y con un grato sabor durazno en su paladar -Kagome sama soy tan malo para besar- haciendo que la azabache estuviera más roja que un tomate

-Miroku-sama- reclamo para que le robaran otro beso, uno casto y tierno

-La próxima vez será mejor- se marchaba el chico

El portador de la kazaana rezaba a Buda por otra oportunidad así, le daría un beso que jamás olvidaría, o tal vez podría experimentarlo con otro sabor. Lo vio salir, sin notar la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del monje, se tocó los labios con la yema de sus dedos índice y corazón, había recibido su primer beso y fue con ese hentai, pero se sintió tan bien que no era mala idea traer la gama de labiales con sabor que había recibido.

-Los traeré- sonriendo traviesa -Un poco más- se colocó más brillo labial.

Con suerte podrían besarse otra vez y quien sabe solo Kami-sama o el destino diría que sucedería después y todo por descubrir si tenía el sabor de un durazno.

**Author's Note:**

> Que les pareció, algo improbable, un asco, un buen One-Shot de esta rara pareja. Díganlo con un review, con esto acepto tomatazos, palabras de aliento u otra cosa que me quieran decir.
> 
> Bye bee


End file.
